Prequel to “Queen Mercury Revived”
by SailorStar9
Summary: Basically what the title said. This is the prequel of my “Queen Mercury Revived” fic. About how Anhara got to know the Troopers beforehand and briefly reveals how the Troopers got their yoroi.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: This is the prequel to my "Queen Mercury Revived" fic. This prequel idea came to me when I was reading Akem's (User ID: 30257) The Legend Begins: A Ronins Origin Story. So, you can say I was inspired by that fic to type this. Read and review.

Timeline:

YST dimension: 1st day of school.

Sailor Moon dimension: Right after the prologue of "Queen Mercury Revived" 

Prologue

* * *

After Takamura Anhara stepped through the wormhole Kaous had created with his shakujo, she found herself in a serene bamboo forest.

Around her were five stones carved with each of the Samurai Troopers' symbols and their virtues.

"The Sendai Forest." She gasped in recognition.

"Very right child." Kaous nodded.

A low growl sounded behind the pair.

Anhara smiled as she turned back.

"Byakuen." She whispered.

The above-mentioned white tiger stood up from his prowling position and slumbered towards the ninja. Then, he nuzzled her leg in affection.

"I missed you too." She added, kneeling down stroking the tiger's head.

Then, she frowned slightly.

"You've been guarding Rekka, haven't you?" she asked.

The white tiger gave a roar in agreement.

Turning back to Kaous, she inquired, "This is where the yoroi lie?"

Kaous nodded and answered, "Hai child."

Then, he added regretfully, "Unfortunately, I was unable to rescue the seasonal Mashos."

"All is left of my guard are the elemental Troopers." She supplied.

"Hai, quite unfortunately." Kaous answered.

Standing up, Anhara nodded.

"I understand. I will not allow the five Troopers to fall in the hands of Arago." She swore.

Kaous nodded.

"Then how am I…" Anhara begun.

Kaous let out a chuckle, "You have been sent by the Assassins' Guild to Japan to rid the Guild of its traitors. The otou-san of one of the Troopers is your contact."

"Date-san?" Anhara guessed.

"That I cannot reveal, my child. You'll have to find out on your own." Kaous answered.

Anhara nodded and exited the forest.

Kaous looked at her exiting back and looked at the darkening sky.

"Guard her well, Samurai Troopers." Was the last sentence we hear from the monk.

* * *

As daylight slowly gave way to night, Takamura Anhara leaned against a rope anchor at Shinjuku Docks when a masculine voice asked, "Mercury I assume?"

The icy-blue haired ninja turned to a middle-aged man standing several feet from her.

"Hai." She answered curtly.

"I'm your contact." He replied.

"I see." Anhara answered slowly.

* * *

Date Tenmura silently viewed the girl. He found it hard to believe that such a young female such as her was an Assassin.

His thoughts went back to how he had gotten himself into this mess.

_Flashback_

_Tenmura was writing up a report of his activities as a runaround for recent bank robbery case._

_Working as a police agent had drastically reduced his life expectancy.When he promptly arrived in the Onawa's lair, he was greeted by not only the Commissioner himself, but the Chief of Police as well. _

This did not bode well.

"Date-san, we have a small problem. Have a seat." Onawa wasted no time when he arrived. Upon seating himself, Onawa continued. "We've been approached by the Chief Commissioner of the States. You do remember about that report of increased activity and communication between the major Gangs in the other end of the world? As it turns out, they've been desperately talking to one another due to a death in Stone Dragon Gang."

Tenmura frowned, "What's a death in Stone Dragon mean to the rest of the Gangs?"

The Chief, Matanro Takaya, spoke up. "Before now, we didn't know what caused his death, and to be frank, we didn't really care. Unfortunately, we can't afford not to care now."

"Who killed him?"

Onawa answered, "You know about the Assassin's Guild that plagues the western world? One of their members has decided to make Japan their home."

Tenmura looked at them in disbelief. "Why would an Assassin choose to live here? They've never done anything like that before. Moreover, why here? There are a dozen or more places that would be likelier to house an Assassin in peace."

Matanro looked glum. "We don't know she decided to live here, but that's beside the point. The reason for all the communication between the Gangs was because they were trying to work together to get rid of this Assassin."

"And they botched it." Tenmura's statement flatly refused any other outcome.

"And they botched it." Onawa confirmed. "One of the Gangs' bosses attacked her. At least, that's what the Gangs suppose. They never found any evidence of him afterwards besides a note demanding they not do test her oaths."

_  
"That still doesn't tell me why I'm here." _

Mantaro grimaced. "The Chief Commissioner of the States wanted to give this Assassin a contract here in Japan and he had suggested you, specifically."

Tenmura felt himself go pale. He had no idea why he was chosen, but if the rumors were right, then this Assassin will be bound to kill him.

_"So I'm supposed to be the Assassin's contact?"_

_"Basically. As I understand it, however, there will be a relationship between you and the State's Police Confederacy."_

_"What's this confederacy going to do to the relations between the United State's Police Confederacy?"_

_Onawa sighed. "We don't know exactly. Frankly, I don't think I want to know. You're to go straight to meet the confederacy contact. Dismissed."_

_End of Flashback_

Date Tenmura let out a sigh, now that he had accepted this assignment, there was no turning back.

"Date Tenmura," he added.

"Takamura Mizuno Anhara." She replied, pushing herself up, walking off.

Tenmura blinked for a second, then gasped when he recalled what she had said.

* * *

Once night fell, Anhara tossed her stuff on the otherwise empty ground. Turning to look at her wardrobe, she sighed.

On the doorknob of her wardrobe hung a Haga High School uniform.

Tomorrow was the first day of the school term. She had hoped she would meet up with the Troopers, sooner or later.

With that last thought in mind, Takamura Mizuno Anhara drowned the lights and flopped to sleep.

* * *

SailorStar9: (Scratches head) Well, that's it. 


	2. First Day in School

SailorStar9: Well I've posted a prologue, here's Chapter 1.

Disclaimers: Me own nothing.

Chapter 1: Troopers Arise!

* * *

"Shimatta! I'm like so late!' a loud exclaim rang through a grassy field, as a ebony-haired boy ran through the pasture, scattering sparrows and magpies.

Sanada Ryo was running late for his first day in Haga High School. How in the world could he have known that the nearest bus-stop was three miles away?

When he had first voiced his intention of attending a school in the city, his grandparents had given it much thought, before agreeing reluctantly.

Right now, Ryo was running at top speed to school as he had underestimated his traveling time.

All of a sudden, he crashed in something.

"Itai."

Or rather someone.

Judging from the voice, it was obvious that the person was a male.

Ryo pulled himself together, before looking at the person he had bumped into.

Coal-black clashed with midnight-blue as the two freshmen stared at each other.

Unknown to them, the two orbs they had in their trousers' pockets glowed in response to the other.

Then, the midnight-blue eyed boy gasped, before he stood up abruptly, grabbed his papers and rushed off.

At that point, Ryo could only blink, before he too remembered he was late.

Realization dawning, he picked himself up and continued his run to school.

* * *

Mouri Shin was leaning on the locker wall in the hallways, occasionally looking up at the clock.

_Trust Shuu to be late on the first day of school._ He thought, shaking his head.

Then something caught his eye. Turning curiously away from the clock for a second, Shin noticed a girl fumbling with a hard-to-open locker.

_Haven't seen her around._ Shin thought. _Must be a freshman._

What happened next surprised him, when the blue-haired girl removed something from underneath her hair and proceeded to pick the lock. That done, the stubborn door popped open, much to the relief of the girl.

Then, as if knowing that she was being watched, the braided girl turned her head.

Icy blue clashed with sea green as the two students looked at each other.

Shin shuddered inwardly as he looked into the girl's stone cold eyes. How was it possible for a young girl such as herself to experience war and loneliness?

After that first feeling of shock washed off, Shin felt a jolt of familiarity towards the girl.

_Deju vu, why do I get this feeling that I've known her from somewhere?_

A bright light from his pocket alerted Shin. Gasping, the sophomore pulled out his kanji orb.

Anhara's eyes widened at the sight of the orb.

_How? Does that mean that the others had their orbs as well?_

A strong gust of wind rushed past him as an ash colored blur stopped before the sophomore, interrupting the pair.

"Shuu you baka, you're almost late!' Shin chided his childhood friend, turning to him and quickly replacing his orb.

"But I'm made it, didn't I?" Shuu Rei Fuan grinned mischievously.

Shin, however, glared, "You stopped to eat, didn't you?" he accused.

"Erm..." Shuu was speechless for once.

"Shuu!" Shin exclaimed in annoyance.

Shuu merely shrugged, giving him an innocent look.

Anhara had to hide a smile, even after almost two thousand years, those two still act the same.

Shin had been so happy that Shuu decided in coming to Hana High, that he had forgotten to warn the stocky boy about "freshman pains".

Then again, Shuu being Shuu had not realized this danger.

Letting loose another resignation sigh, Shin added, "Look, there's no eating in class. But I've baked you something. I just hope these will tide you over."

_Especially in detention, as I have this sinking feeling that is where you'll end up in._ Shin added mentally.

The shrill alarm of the school bell broke the conversation, causing Shin to scream in panic as he grabbed Shuu's arm, pulling him through the now deserted hallway.

* * *

Date Seiji pushed his way through the crowd, trying to avoid hitting anyone. He knew he should not be here, but his kanji orb had guided him there, telling him that the one single person he was destined to guard was at the lockers.

Promptly ignoring the girlish giggling in the background, Seiji let his 'othersight' do the probing.

After concentrating, the blonde gasped in surprise when he felt a magic concealment cloak around a student.

Seiji frowned slightly, even with his 'othersight' working, there was absolutely no way he could sense a person's true aura once a concealment cloak was in place.

Other than the concealment cloak, he could not sense any other 'special' auras.

Seiji sighed, as he let his 'othersight' take a break.

Ignoring his throbbing headache, Seiji headed off to class.

Anhara blinked when she felt an aura, as if someone was probing her.

_Korin._ She wondered, letting out a small smile, as she knew who it was.

_Do you have your orb, just like Suiko, Korin?_ She added.

* * *

Hashiba Touma jostled his way past the milling crowd of students as he headed for his locker.

With his locker popped open, he pushed the offending pile of books into the metal locker. Then, he stepped aside, allowing his companion to repeat what he had done.

The heavy books he carried were jolted at regular intervals, even to a point of almost dropping on a student's foot.

Operative word being 'almost'.

Touma smiled pleasantly at the memory, glad that he was not the only genius in school. Not only that, Mizuno Anhara also provided a friendly face to the otherwise growing animosity that was building in the other students.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Shitmatta!" Touma breathed in pure horror, as the textbook at the top of his pile threatened to fall over._

_He was about to mutter another string of frantic apologies when a hand skillfully caught the runaway book._

_Touma's midnight blue eyes widened when he saw who the 'book rescuer' was._

"_Mizuno-san?" he whispered uncertainly._

"_Correct, Hashiba-san." The girl answered, handing his book over to him._

"_Need help?" she asked, eyeing warily at the huge stack of books in his arms._

"_Erm…" Touma was speechless._

"_Either you accept my help, or your books can keep on falling." She added, a bemused twinkle in her eyes._

_Touma smiled sheepishly, "Well if you put it this way…"_

_Finally decided, Touma shifted half of his book load to the girl and the blue-haired pair trotted off to Touma's locker._

_Unknown to them, the orb Touma had in his pocket glowed a dark blue._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

After shoveling his books in, Touma turned to look at the other blue-haired student.

"Mizuno-san, can I ask something?" he inquired.

The girl blinked and nodded.

"What are you doing here? I mean there are other schools you could go to." Touma added, not really understanding.

"The same reason you came here, Hashiba-san." The female answered simply.

Touma nodded in understanding.

Then, he gasped as he remembered something.

Telling Anhara to head off to the cafeteria without him, Hashiba Touma rushed back to his locker.

* * *

Much to Shuu's dismay, his Chem class ended late and by the time he arrived at the cafeteria, most of the food had been taken.

Shin sighed yet again at the relatively panicking Shuu.

_I seem to be full of sighs today_, he mused to himself.

After Shuu finally got his food, Shin had promptly led him to his normal place by the window, at the left corner of the cafeteria.

Shin had stopped for a few seconds to chat with a few familiar faces, introducing them to the stocky freshman, before plunking down on the bench.

Shuu followed suit and began attacking his rather measly meal (to his opinion).

Shin grimaced, shaking his head at his friend's relish, wondering how in the world Shuu could eat cafeteria food.

After tasting the food for the first time a year ago, Shin was wise enough to bring his own home cooked meals.

Shuu's voice cut through his thoughts.

"So how's the day been? Must be cool to be a sophomore instead of a freshman." He remarked, somewhat envious.

Shin had to laugh.

"Being a sophomore does have its advantages." He replied as he returned a wave from across the room.

"But some things don't change . . . Like Kotsu," he added somberly, as he spied him on the other table.

Shuu caught the tone in his friend's voice and followed his gaze.

"Who's Kotsu?" he asked, though he could guess by just looking at the teenager.

Kotsu was burly and slightly broader than Shuu himself. His smug expression and self-confident aloofness in which he carried himself identified himself as an upperclassman, probably a junior. He was surrounded by a group of boys that carried that same superior air.

Shuu had noticed that a good portion of the students had wisely avoided the group and left them a wide breath of space.

Shin grimaced, "Calls himself 'The Freshmen Tormentor.'" He explained.

"He caused quite a bit of hell last year," Shin remembered with a wince. "He and his gang are known for causing trouble. You're lucky if you manage to get through the year with only a bruise or two by him."

A shade of blue caught his attention, as Shin turned to look at the newcomer.

_The girl at the lockers this morning!_ He realized. It was unmistakingly her, her hair color and the stone cold eyes were a dead giveaway.

Shuu glanced at Shin's expression and he too turned to look at who Shin was looking at.

"Oh, her." Shuu interjected hotly.

Shin turned his attention back on his friend, "You know her?" he asked.

Shuu nodded, "I had her in Chem class. Her and the other blue-haired kid, these two are like the teacher's pets." He complained.

"Then, I keep getting these weird vibes about her. And this," he added, revealing a marble that was glowing orange, "starting reacting to her."

Shin nodded at his friend, genuinely surprised that comment. He had found the orb about three months before, on the bench near his apartment. Being Shuu's best friend, he had confided his discovery with him, only to find that Shuu had a similar orb.

Another shuffle alerted the pair as Shuu tore his attention away from the girl.

Pointing to a tall blond-haired boy who seemed to be surrounded by a sea of girls, Shuu exclaimed, "Hey check that guy out. Looks like he's got every girl in the school after him!"

Shin gazed at the boy, his brow wrinkled in thought.

"I don't think I've seen him before. He must be another freshman." He remarked.

He watched as the boy flashed one of the girls a charming smile. That girl turned a bright red before smiling shyly back.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Mizuno Anhara slip out of the cafeteria.

Ignoring his current fan club, Date Seiji trailed the blue-haired girl out.

Noting that Seiji had headed out, Shuu grabbed Shin and followed him. He had a feeling that what was to come will provide answers.

* * *

Reopening his locker, Touma hastily rummaged through his folder, looking for his IQ results.

His expression quickly turned to horror. _Where the hell are my IQ results!_

Touma was not one to curse, but the frustration of the situation made him do so.

His mind panicked as he leafed through his folder a second and a third time, hoping he had overlooked it.

_But it has to be here! I need it to get approval for the classes! I had it this morning, I know I did!_

Then something in his mind clicked. _This morning._

Touma's hand covered his mouth in panic as he remembered the black haired boy he had run into before class.

_Oh no! I must have dropped it! Oh crap!_

"Hashiba-san?" a worried voice sounded beside him, causing Touma to jump out of his skin.

Calming himself down, Touma looked over to see Anhara, her normally cold eyes replaced by a genuine concern.

"Mizuno-san, I thought I told you to…" Touma began to chide the girl.

"I know, but I was worried when you didn't show up." She added.

"Anything wrong?" she inquired.

Touma was about to answer when a 'Hashiba Touma?' interrupted them.

* * *

Sanada Ryo heaved a sigh in relief as he was finally let out of the classroom for lunch. Having not experienced life in a 'real' school before, he was not accustomed to the hectic atmosphere.

Catching a glimpse of blue at the lockers, Ryo took a deep breath, the paper in hand and headed over.

When he neared, he saw that the boy was not alone. He was with a girl with similarly colored hair.

Deciding to take the bull by the horns, Ryo proceeded over to the pair. He had seen the both of them in his History class and his orb had reacted to the two, more violently to Anhara though.

"Hashiba Touma?" he asked, uncertainly.

The blue-haired boy turned and answered, "Hai?"

Handing the piece of paper over to his shocked hand, Ryo apologized, "Gomen for not returning this sooner. I was preoccupied with school stuff."

The girl remarked, "So that was what you were panicking about, Hashiba-san."

The blue-haired boy turned back and blushed sheepishly.

Sticking out his hand, Ryo added, "I'm Sanada Ryo."

Touma took Ryo's hand, mystified. "It's nice to meet you."

The stutter was still there but was rapidly vanishing in Ryo's warm expression.

"Arigato for returning the paper, I was so sure I'd lost it."

"Daijoubo." Ryo's open manner began to reassert itself.

At that point, both Ryo and Touma's orbs glowed their respective colors.

Astonished, the two reached and retrieved their orbs.

_Tenku and Rekka._ Anhara mused.

_And looks like Korin, Suiko and Kongo are here as well._ She added, turning her head to face the three arrivals.

"All of you want answers." She said, looking at all five of her not-yet-awakened elemental warriors for the first time.

Ryo nodded, answering for the five of them.

"But alas, the answers you seek are not mine to reveal." She added.

"Then, what must we do?" Shuu asked, impatiently.

"Come to the Sendai Forest three weeks from now. Your questions will be answered." She replied.

She was about to walk off, when Seiji called out, "What must we do until then?"

"Be patient and wait, Korin." She answered, turning back to him.

"And Tenku, be wary of your dreams." She finished, training her eyes at Touma, before walking off.

"Okay, someone wants to tell me what happened?" Touma asked hysterically.

"Won't we want to know?" Ryo death-panned.

A shuffle alerted Seiji that Anhara was in trouble. The five boys immediately went to her rescue without hesitating, as a sense of dread overtook them, telling them that if they did not help, Anhara will be in deep trouble.

What they saw next stunned the five; Anhara was in a defensive stance, Kotsu and his gang was in front of her.

Instinct taking over, two of the more experienced fighters, namely Seiji and Ryo, jumped in to help.

Anhara's eyes had already returned to their stony glare.

"Do not make me carry out my promise from this morning, Kotsu." She hissed.

Before anyone knew what happened, Anhara had swiftly stepped over to Kotsu, backhanding him relatively easily.

Stepping over him, Anhara twisted Kotsu's right arm behind his back.

"Let me go, stupid freshman!" he demanded.

Turning to Kotsu's gang, Anhara glared coldly as one boy walked forward.

"One more step and I'll break his arm." She warned, applying more pressure on the locked arm, intensifying Kotsu's pain.

The said boy nodded mutely, backing away.

Turning her attention back on Kotsu, she added, "Turn your ways Kotsu, or else." She warned

"Or else what, Mizuno?" he taunted.

"Or else, I'll do more than break your arm." She added.

Releasing her tight grip on his arm, Anhara stood still as Kotsu and his gang ran off.

"You'll pay for this insult Mizuno!" Kotsu swore as he took off.

The two boys blinked, their mouths agape at Anhara's swift movements.

"But, but how?" Seiji was shocked.

Anhara did not answer. Instead, she removed the amulet she had worn under her blouse and placed the shell on her palm.

"Do you not recognize this, Sanada?" she asked.

At first glance, Ryo gasped in realization.

"The embalm of the Takamuras!" he exclaimed.

"Correct Sanada." She answered.

Shin blinked as he too gasped in shock. This girl was not only the last of the Takamura ninjas; she was also the head of the clan.

Oh well another day, another revelation.

The five Troopers looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. If what Takamura Anhara said was true, then they must wait.

_Be patient, my warriors. Your questions will be answered in due time_ Anhara added mentally.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, Chapter 1 is done! 


End file.
